space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode64
Much Ado About Nothing We picked things up with a couple blocks left in the day and a plan to meet with the Progenitors in the morning. Oz spent the last two blocks of the day running around trying to secure the addition of Ticus Prime and Inahten into the Alliance under a new 'umbrella agreement'. The Avians (always tricky) and the Kovinata were onboard but the core lords were more reluctant and required a bit more Oz persuadin'. Selling it as an extension of the Caste System seemed to make it more palatable. Mcgruff was also helping sell the plan so he and Oz teamed up which seemed productive. The main challenge with the upcoming vote was not so much whether it would pass but that a few unruly lords might take serious offence and kick off a civil-war after the fact. Oz figured we're down to the wire with less than 6-months until the end of everything so a few unruly lords was an acceptable price. Also, during this time Joe tried to get orb-acquainted with the Star but was rebuffed. If only he was a little smarter or had a pocketful of bennies... Kiwi arranged for double FTL squirrels to begin upgrading the Progenitor ships and reunited with Oros to make some upgrade and install the Level 24 Arc Cannon he salvaged. This logger doesn't recall what the other players did but its assumed their time was spent on personal upgrades. During the night, Oz Dream-walked to Uxia and they shared the latest galactic developments. She told us that the strike force had arrived at Gus' medical facility but had not entered yet. They were marshalling and then planning to attack. She also wondered what our plan was even if we found out where Aglea Hubertus would be vulnerable. She thought that simply killing her would be unpopular and could start an all-out civil war. Likewise, if we deal with Gavril in a similar manner. Oz proposed some hair-brained schemes that would put Xena on the throne but she's simply too young and without a clear claim so it probably wouldn't work out. Oz's attempts to restore order in Hubertus are looking fainter with each passing day. If rescuing Gus doesn't work out then it may be time to rescue Xena and look to more forceful options. In fact, given how crazy shit is getting in Hubertus space it may be time to rescue Xena, anyway. At some point during the night we were all awoken by an alarm when the Reavers attacked Ilveria. After watching the ultra-feeds we jumped on the secure channels and helped coordinate a successful defence. The Reavers were trying a new strategy of wrapping the planet in a net but it failed when the defensive forces counter-attacked. Shrewd Military Intelligence saw through that deception, though, and we identified that it was just a distraction for the forces hiding in the orbital debris. The defensive forces were dispatched to mop-up but its still unclear what the Reavers real goal was. In the morning Pete kicked us all awake (handy we all sleep in the Star Chamber) when the Progenitors gathered in the landing bay for their summit. They discussed many things and the wise hand of Ophilius was apparent when the voting went our way. We were given the Research Vessel and access to the Chief who was assigned to work with 01 since they were such an effective team. We were also given fancy little 'Adept' badges that allowed us to sense the Star as well as use it from anywhere in the system. With these badges our earlier field promotion to "Engineer Adept" was officially ratified. The Progenitors also spoke about Reaver defense strategy and suggested that we spread our forces over many locations so that they could avoid getting gate-ganked by overwhelming forces. When the enemy can gate in all of their troops we need to consider even a small skirmish as potentially being against their full might. This is likely our best strategy but means that many of our planets will not have the benefit of a strong consolidated fleet defending them. They didn't mention what they planned to do with the two remaining ships or how they would help but they seemed to know what they were doing so having them on our side is a good thing. They did show us the galactic situation in amazing detail, though. Via some crazy scrying magic/tech we were able to zoom in on the Dragon planet and see 'hundreds' of Reaver Dragons writhing on the surface. It appeared that they were waiting for something. The Star seems likely. They also showed the Reaver fleet moving away from the recently 'reaved' planet and moving to another colony world on the rim closer to Ekenwynne space. On little bitty horrifying tidbit they shared was that the Reaver Dragons are likely powerful enough to overcome our soul protection and possess us. That's pretty much where we called it... 33 Generic 11 Mystic for the logger . Back to Space Junk LogCategory:Space Junk